People routinely schedule electronic reminders on stationary or mobile computing devices. This may include reminders for coming due dates, tasks that need to be performed during the same day or in a coming day, important pieces of information requiring repeated attention, etc. Different individuals have different needs with respect to such scheduling and reminding, but existing approaches necessitate each individual manually creating and arranging such items of information. Accordingly, a need exists for automated management of a reminder system.